


some conversation, no contemplation

by queerofcups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: just some kink meme fills





	1. will you watch me

**Author's Note:**

> did you know we have an anonymous kink meme?
> 
> http://phan-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/

It’s one of those things Phil whispered into the blue light of their Skype calls years and years before Dan ever thought they’d get here.

It’s not about being seen, he’d told Dan, not exactly. It’s about being on display. It’s about the risk, the chance, the sharp-stutter breath of _maybe_ _they saw us, maybe they didn’t_.

It’s not hard to find places to indulge your semi-secret boyfriend’s exhibitionist streak when it’s more about maybe getting caught than it is about being seen. They’ve fucked around in plenty of ill-advised places—dark corners of youtube parties, behind closed but unlocked doors at Radio 1, that one memorable time they’d both squeezed into one of the bunks on the bus and took turns holding a hand over the other’s mouth.

Dan makes the final argument for the apartment they choose because of the way Phil’s eyes glaze over a little when he’s looking out the wide floor to ceiling windows that make up one wall of the lounge, the way it looks out into nothing in particular, too far away from the next closest building to actually see anything.

He doesn’t argue for the apartment _only_ because he wants to fuck Phil against that window. It’s an added bonus. 

But, he thinks now, pressing Phil against the window, would it be so bad if that was the only reason why? 

Phil’s breath hitches as Dan slips a hand between his belly and the glass of the window, drifting down to get a hand on his cock. They’d started on the couch, idle kissing gone heated, then urgent. Dan had whispered something or other, and like magic they were here: Dan, still fully dressed, pressed against Phil, naked but for mismatched socks, pressed against the window sun-warm and solid.

“What if they could see you now?” Dan asks, dipping his head to press a kiss, sharp with teeth, to the back of Phil’s neck. Phil grunts when Dan squeezes his cock, stroking it firmly.

“Precious, innocent Phil,” Dan hisses, pressing his own erection against Phil’s ass. “all spread out for the world. Hard for anyone that wants a look.” 

Phil makes a bit off, whimpering noise and lets his head fall back to rest on Dan’s shoulder, pushing his chest and his hips forward. He’s slick from Dan’s spit and precum and Dan can tell all of this is pushing him along faster and faster. Phil thrusts forward, letting Dan press his other hand possessively against his chest before drifting down to play with his balls. Phil’s cock is thick in his hand, flushed ruddy with blood, but it’s his breathing, his fast, high pants, that have Dan pushing against him and muttering sweet, terrible things in his ear. Dan’s desperate to see Phil come, desperate to have this part of him unravel in his hand.

“Do you want that?” Dan asks, running a thumb across the head of Phil’s cock to gather more slickness and twisting his wrist a little, anything to push Phil a little more. “Do you want it? Spread out like somebody’s present? Ready to give it up to anyone? D’you wanna let them see?”

“Yeah,” Phil groans, reaching back to grab Dan’s hip, the fingers of his other hand pressed against the glass. It’s the first time he’s spoken since Dan crowded him up against the window. And then he comes with a sharp inhale and a punched out shout, like he’s surprised his body couldn’t take anymore. 

His hips jerk, and come spilling over Dan’s hand, onto the window and down and down. Dan has the wild, errant thought that maybe Phil would watch him lick it off, once he gets his brain back online. 

“You’re so good,” he tells Phil, soothing him through the last convulsions, letting him rest his weight against Dan and stroking his thigh. “You’re so good, so lovely.” 

He’s still cooing a little when Phil squawks a little laugh. Dan jumps. It’s not the sort of noise Phil usually makes after orgasming half his brain out. 

“What?” Dan demands, poking Phil in the side. Phil’s still laughing, but points out the window to a large pigeon that’s landed near their window and appears to be staring at them.

“Ugh,” Dan says, pushing Phil away to go find something to clean the window with. “I knew your pigeon obsession was some kind of fetish.” 

Honestly. A pigeon watching them fuck.


	2. burn like cedar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: Phil making Dan finish twice in a row maybe? As in overestimulation or something like that but not with daddy or pet kinks pls.

Phil presses Dan’s hips back on the bed, riding the undulation of Dan’s body as he comes. Dan gasps, over and over again, tilting his head back, pressing up off the bed.

Phil looks from Dan’s mouth, bitten bright red, down the length of his body to watch Dan’s cock slip in and out of his grip, spilling and spreading slick come across his palm.

Dan settles finally, still breathing hard, hips stilling. Phil lets his hand slow down to a slow stroke. Every time Dan twitches away from his hand, he slows down a little more, til he’s more petting than stroking—slow, steady strokes of his palm and finger, slow enough for Dan to forget what he’s doing, goes shocky and nervous every time Phil’s hand moves over sensitive skin.

“Give me another,” Phil tells him. He lets go long enough to smear come across Dan’s hip, rubbing it into his skin.

Dan huffs and throws his head back against the pillow, “Not likely, mate.”

Phil makes a considering noise, and reaches across Dan to pick through their mussed sheets.

“Aha,” Phil says, plucking the lube from between the Haru pillow and the duvet. “Would you bet on that? Loser gets the bad controller for the next gaming vid?”

Dan rolls his eyes, but gestures to his half-hard cock, a silent _go ahead_ motion.

“’m sensitive,” he says, reaching up to rest his arms above his head, yawning. Phil knows he’s racing against Dan’s internal clock, which was on a speed run toward sleep.

He shifts up to sit between Dan, freeing up both hands and squeezes lube onto his middle two fingers.

Dan bends his knees affably, makes a soft, hurt noise when Phil touches his cock again, but doesn’t twitch when Phil presses a lube-wet finger against his opening. Phil presses against the tight furl gently, watching Dan sigh and cant his hips back, taking Phil in up to the knuckle. Dan’s tight around his finger, warm and familiar. They pause there for a moment, one of Phil’s hands pressing softly against Dan’s cock, his other slowly pushing deeper into Dan.

They breathe together and eventually Dan wiggles his hips, demanding more, as always. Phil acts accordingly, pulling his finger out to press two back in. They stop to breathe and adjust together again, and Phil starts up slow, sweet strokes again, stopping when Dan whimpers.

Eventually, though, he’s pressing against Phil’s fingers rhythmically and his cock grows firmer in Phil’s hand.

“Still sensitive,” Dan reminds him, voice gone a little dreamy. Phil can’t tell if it’s because he feels good or because he’s half asleep. Probably both.

“You can take it,” Phil tells him, moving his hand faster. Dan knocks into him with a knee and Phil squeezes Dan’s cock in warning, gives him an annoyed look. Dan huffs at him, but doesn’t complain again.

Phil has to stop himself from stopping and staring when Dan starts whimpering. Quietly, at first, then louder when Phil presses in and up, exploratory until he finds a rounded firmness. When he presses against Dan’s prostate again, Dan moans some breathy, cut off exhalation, like someone’s hurting him but he doesn’t want to say no. Phil supposes that’s exactly what this is.

“You’re mean,” Dan grumps him, pressing the words through his clenched teeth.

“ _You’re_ mean,” Phil tells him. He’d have a better comeback but he’s distracted. He loves Dan like this. He loves this bratty, put upon version of Dan that appears when Phil pushes him for his own good. He curls his fingers, again and again. 

Dan whimpers, louder now and Phil watches his hips twitch this way and that, chasing and running from too sharp pleasure. Phil pulls and presses and watches Dan moan and writhe, working himself up.

Phil knows he’s close when Dan starts up begging. His eyes are closed, and he’s pressing his crossed hands into the headboard and he gasps every single time Phil presses against his prostate.

“Please,” Dan says. “Please, please, please, stop or go or something, just pick one, let me, let me—“

Phil lets go of Dan’s cock to hold down one of his knees, presses his fingers up and up, watches Dan writhe and whimper and squeak and finally, finally come. His cock spills onto his stomach, fat teardrops of white spread against his skin and down, down onto the bed. He keeps whimpering, gasping in wet, fast breaths, like he thinks Phil’s going to keep going.

Phil toys with the idea of pushing Dan for a third orgasm, but lets it go. Dan’s eyes are big and glassy-wet, just waiting to spill. Phil’s made him cry before. He’s probably more into it than he’s ready to admit, much less try for.

Phil slips his fingers out of Dan and goes to wash his hands, leaving Dan to collect the shrapnel of his self-control, and to jerk off without Dan attempting to help with uncoordinated hands.

When Phil crawls back into bed, Dan’s dry-eyed again and wrapped up in the slightly lube-damp duvet.

“You’re still getting the shitty controller,” Dan tells him, yawning and flipping onto his stomach.

“I won!” Phil insists, laying down and tossing a leg over Dan’s.

“We never shook on it,” Dan tells him. He sniffs and sighs, shifting closer to Phil.

“What!” Phil says, indignant at Dan, who doesn’t respond, as he’s fallen asleep.


	3. soft & wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: Phil has never had sex with a woman so while Dan is masturbating him Dan describes what sex with a girl is like and Phil gets off to it.

“What’s it like?” Phil demands, frustrated with Dan’s teasing. Dan presses a laugh against his collarbone and tightens his grip on Phil’s cock, where he’s hot and tight with blood and slick with lube and spit. “Tell me.”

“It’s wet.” Dan’s bare chest buzzes against his side as he slides up and up and up to nip at the lobe of Phil’s ear and jaw. Dan’s always been bite-y like that.

“It’s wet,” he says again, “slippery, and tight,” he breaks off to roll his hips forward to press his cock against Phil’s thigh.

“Tight,” Phil repeats, half prompting and half just to feel the word on his tongue. He’s carried away at the thought of Dan, pressing into some woman, feeling the same warmth he feels when he presses into Dan. He whines, high and back in his throat.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes, stopping the up and down of his hand to tease that spot just below the head of Phil’s cock, the tender sensitive sort of place that, if Dan touches just right, makes Phil’s hips jerk forward. His hips jerk and the next moan is a short roughness yanked out of his throat.

Dan slips his thumb over that spot again, and again, til Phil slaps a hand against his thigh, just to get him to move on.

Dan sweeps his thumb and over the head of Phil’s cock, then begins stroking again. “And sometimes, when you start to fuck her properly, she makes these little noises, like you’re too big, like she’s gonna feel it—,”

Dan blows a breath out, like he’s frustrated with his own inarticulateness. Phil doesn’t really care. He just wants Dan warm and buzzing against his side, turning both of them on with the memory of tight, warm places and the ways they’d driven him wild.

“It sounds stupid,” Dan says, muttering again, “but fuck. When you get them really wet, I would—I’d always eat them out before, make them come. It’s so much better when she’s just _soaked_ —“

Phil makes a hurt sounding noise as he comes, moaning and gasping and presses his head back into the pillow. Dan’s talking through it about how it feels when she comes, the feeling of muscles clenching and sometimes the way she gets slicker, wetter. Dan strokes Phil’s cock until he’s sensitive and twitching and pushing Dan’s hand away.

He’s distantly aware of Dan’s moans in his ear, the rhythmic bump of his hand against Phil’s hip. When Phil opens one eye and squints down, he can see that Dan’s jerking off with his come. It makes him groan, the sigh of Dan’s cock shiny and slick with Phil’s wetness.

Dan doesn’t take long to come with a gasp and the cut of click of a breathless _– ck, fuck._  

The first shot of Dan’s come skids across Phil’s hip bone and slips down his stomach. Dan presses against him hard, fucking out the rest of his orgasm roughly against Phil’s hip with little mean shoves of his hips. His newly-freed arm wraps around Phil’s waist to hold him close.

Phil rides out the end of Dan’s orgasm with him and lies there, listening to Dan’s rapid breath rise and fall and eventually slow. 

“That was fun,” he tells Dan. “We should try my ideas more often.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from maroon 5's secret, which has a special place in my, uh, heart.


End file.
